This application if for 5 year funding of a University of Virginia Diabetes Endocrine Research Center. Funding is requested for Administrative, Radioimmunoassay, Tissue Culture, Biomathematics, Protein and Nucleic Acid Sequencing and Molecular Biology Cores. Funding for pilot/feasibility studies is also requested.